


牧人与熊

by wssezcanon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 露中 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wssezcanon/pseuds/wssezcanon
Summary: 授权翻译。原作者/校对：@LOTTIE~ (Lofter)异国军官露X牧羊人耀。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 97





	牧人与熊

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：R18。故事设定在上世纪初，架空背景，与现实历史地理无关。

**The Arrival**

初生的小羊羔舒舒服服地依偎在牧羊人的怀里，不愿回到它的母亲和兄弟姐妹们身边。轻风穿梭在青翠的绿草间，吹拂着天上的大片白云，牧羊人哼起一首小调，一首代代相传、久而久之已失却了歌词的古调。不过，淌过酣睡的山峦的河流、堆满河床的石头，还有那一望无际的树林却从未将其遗忘。

无垠的旷野当中有一处缓坡，缓坡脚下有一座小屋，屋顶的木板之间有缝，雨天的时候水会漏进来，屋子两头各有一扇窗户，让阳光在清晨与黄昏初现端倪时便能透进窗子来，小木屋生气勃勃，却承受了数个世纪的孤独。烟囱中袅袅飘出从一锅慢炖草药汤里冒出的炊烟。待牧羊人归家时就差不多烧好了。

那只小羊羔似乎很喜欢飘荡在王耀唇间的旋律，它开心地咩咩叫着，朝王耀仰起好奇的大眼睛。

“你不想去和哥哥姐姐们一块玩吗？”王耀说道，拨弄着它那毛茸茸的耳朵。小羊羔眨眨眼睛，用粉红的鼻子拱了拱王耀。“我相信它们现在想要多一个玩伴了。”

王耀把小羊羔放到地上，鼓励地轻轻一推。他看着小羊蹦蹦跳跳地回到其它羊羔身边，它们用幼嫩的蹄腿绕着羊群嬉戏奔跑。

王耀熟悉大自然的声音，还有大自然的味道。他能通过空气里的气味、原野上散发的夹杂着蜜蜂嗡嗡声的清新香气来判断天气会是什么样的。微风也有与他交流的方式，时而宛若丝带般旋绕过他的手指，时而拂过他的脚踝，仿佛无形的沙粒聚集成散落在窗帘缝中若隐若现的点点亮光，而有的时候它是除了在附近吃草的羊群以外唯一陪伴着他的东西。

他知道今天会是一个好日子。尽管他习惯每天都这么说，但是他的信念与愿望是真挚的。

有大把时间用来思索的他萌生了把快乐分为小乐趣和极乐的想法。千篇一律的生活并不妨碍他寻找微小的乐趣：用初开的花编一只花环，在夜幕降临后变成舞厅的家里伴着温暖烛光起舞，照料那些有他在就感到安心、自己也因它们的存在而满足的绵羊们，就连在野外过了一整天之后的热粥味道和树叶的颜色变化都是小小的欢乐，令他的心中充满感恩之情。

极乐要更难得一些，王耀承认自己对山外的世界了解不多，但他相信极乐是某种特别的感受。一旦收获了它，它将占据你的心房，成为一段你会时常回想起来的记忆，它将变成你的一部分。

清点过羊的数量，确认没有一只羊落单以后，王耀从包里拿出一只长笛，一边思忖着吹哪首曲子一边两手手指自然而然在笛子上按好。才吹了三个音，他的演奏就被一阵突如其来的骚动打断了。

警觉的王耀赶去查看是什么让羊群变得这么激动。是有狐狸或熊来了吗？他认为两者都不至于来这么大老远的地方冒险。虽然他的确做好了把狐狸赶跑的准备，可是他所看到的却令他措手不及。

有些羊急匆匆挤到王耀的双腿后面，一只勇敢的羊径直小跑到闯入者跟前大声嘶叫起来。

_一名闯入者。一个男人。_

王耀愣住了，他的眼睛上下打量那具人形，但他的思考似乎慢了一拍，无法处理这些让人一下子接收不过来的信息。

那个男人的五官被泥土和……血糊住了。满脸血污。他的头发是污垢的颜色，所有暴露出来的皮肤均遍布伤口。羊群的叫声没有停止，即使其它一切似乎都停止了。恐惧此刻本应流遍了王耀的四肢百骸，然而他震惊过头以至于感觉不到害怕了。从对方的穿着上他可以看出那是一名军人。 _他_ _至少_ _得走了有好几周才能抵达这里_ ，王耀惊讶地想道。弓着背的男人身上受了太多伤，王耀断定那身军服之下必然还有更多伤口。“……水。”男人干裂的嘴唇微不可察地动了一下，口中只吐出一声含糊沙哑的音节。

“你怎么……”王耀组织不出一句完整的话来。他的视线粘在那位陌生人身上无法挪开，双脚也动弹不得。

那个男人随后便倒下了。身躯落地的声音在王耀的耳朵里放大，他被震得行动起来，忙不迭朝对方奔去。

王耀摇了摇对方的肩膀。凑近了看王耀才发现这名男子的状况比他最初想象的还要糟糕。他低头贴上那人的胸口，听见微弱却稳定的心跳后松了一口气。 _还活着。_ 王耀用袖子擦去那双紧闭着的眼睛上的污泥。就算它们没有盯着自己瞧，王耀也明白那双眼睛同自己的眼睛是迥然相异的。

王耀的注意力落到那男人军装上面的军徽上，银星的中心是两把交叉的剑，被一圈他看不懂的奇怪字母包围着。阵阵不安逐渐袭上心头，王耀的视线在男人的脸与那颗银星之间来回打转。

_他是边境另一方的人，一个来自北国的人。如果他们发现他在这儿……_ 王耀连忙环顾四周，确定是否有人看到了这位外国士兵，尽管除了他以外无人居住在这山谷之中。

然而王耀并未考虑自己接下来的行动的后果，反而专注在了如何替对方止血上。 _不管这个人是谁，_ _自己_ _必须救他。他的心脏还在跳动。_

阳光洒在他们身上，长草摇曳形成纷乱的涟漪。无一只蜜蜂停下来留意那两具在絮絮微风中看似静止的身体。

王耀既已做了决定就不会改变主意。“撑着点儿。”他向那位听不见自己说话的昏迷之人说道。魁梧身形的重量令王耀倍感吃力，但他坚定不移地将那个男人的手臂拉过脖子，把对方扶了起来。

* * *

**Awake**

忽隐忽现的各种形状往好了说是模模糊糊，往坏了说是令人迷糊。倏忽即逝说的便是获得了一丁点儿知觉后再同样迅速地失去它的瞬息之隔。伊万漂浮在一条弯曲了方向和维度的溪流上，但有时他能察觉到自己身下有一个实实在在的物体，那种柔软使他联想到一张床。不是自己的床，但好歹是一张床。他已经有段时间没睡过一张像样的床了。

在那堆不明含义的影像当中，有一抹伊万看不清脸的身影，他甚至不敢肯定自己是否清醒，但他试图在那个朦胧画面被带走之前抓住它。伊万不知道为什么自己会觉得看清某一个人的眉毛、鼻梁、嘴巴和眼睛有那么重要，那人就如同烟雾般在他的视野中来来去去。在黑暗中闪现的声音想必也属于同一个人。伊万的身体深处无论是在燃烧还是在冰冻，他都感觉不到自己的手臂，但他拼尽了体内所剩无几的生命力攥住了一只手。

他一定是神志不清了才会以为自己身边有一只手。不管那只手是真是假，他都没有放开。

当那些形状开始慢慢交织成连续的、可识别的线条的时候，伊万也闻到了一种明显的气味。一种带着泥土气息的、新鲜的气味，比自己身上散发出的铁锈味更加浓郁。

直至苏醒过来，伊万才意识到那究竟是什么气味。迷迭香和罗勒。当气味缭绕在他四周，伊万迎来了蛋黄般的太阳放出的强光。他眯起了眼睛。 _他这是在哪儿。_

他的眼皮很沉，它们似乎被固定在同一个位置太久了，而且他的肌肉疼痛不已，不过至少他能再次感觉到自己的肌肉了。他的伤口被人清理包扎过……当伊万尝试挪动躯干的时候，痛楚比他预计的还要严重，他只好一动不动地躺在一席看着像是手工缝制的被子底下。适应光线可能花了他一分钟或者十分钟，处于这种状态下的他对任何事物都难以判断。伊万试图在周遭的陈设中寻找答案，天花板是木板造的，墙壁和自己躺着的床也一样。

锅炉的上方悬挂着大小不一的木勺。一张简陋的桌子和一把更简陋的椅子被放在靠窗的位置，窗框顶部绑着一些干草，它们的香味弥漫在屋里。

伊万本该提到坐在椅子上背对着自己的人，他本该首先观察这个人才对，但他发现自己反倒一直在避开对方，直到把新环境中的其它事物全观察了个遍。当再没东西可看的时候，他将视线转向了那位陌生人。他知道为什么自己要避免让目光逗留在房间的那一隅，因为他的眼睛一放在她身上就再移不开了。

坚韧的、大理石般光滑的脊背。 _赤条条的脊背。白皙的象牙色。_ 柔和的墨色发丝顺着象牙白的皮肤披散下来。 _她一定不知道我醒了，_ 伊万想，不过她的放浪不羁、在一个男人面前大剌剌的穿衣行为仍是令他诧异。

伊万希望能多欣赏一番她美丽的后背，他不想她转身，可又想她能稍稍侧身好让自己能够瞧一眼她的正面。 _她的黑色长发实在太光滑了，_ _她的纤腰对居住在这里的人来说也太过柔软了_ _。_ 摸不着也感受不到她的体温，他正在看着的不是一个人，而是一幅画，画中所有动作都停顿在完美的安定的一瞬间，以将欲转身的姿态永远挑逗着他。假如那是一幅画，那么画者便是不肯遂了看客们的意，不让他们欣赏下一秒她的双臀移动的画面。

那个女人套上了一件宽松的里衣。白衫的下摆有和伊万盖的被子上面的图案类似的刺绣。伊万静默地看着那个女人毫不知情地把头扭到刚好能让自己看到半张脸的角度。精雕细琢的优雅骨架，即便远远看着也分外动人的深邃双眸，以及与红润的肌肤相衬的心形嘴唇。

伊万一声不吭，也不发出任何动静让那人知道自己醒了。他看着她在小木屋里走来走去，低哼着轻快的曲调。他看着她搅了搅锅里的汤，走到橱柜前扒拉抽屉里的物品，好似在回忆自己把盐错放在哪了。她合上抽屉，手中多了一张报纸。接着，她坐到桌旁，神情难辨地盯着报纸看。

伊万没有理由疑惑自己正在看的究竟是不是女人，但随着他继续对她进行观察，他产生了一种感觉使他怀疑起了自己的假设。她是非常优雅不错，但她的气质少了女人味。她在旁人眼中是相当赏心悦目的，不过她似乎拥有一种和他所认识的女人们无关的不同类型的美。

这个人如果和他同样是男人的话也漂亮得过分了，甚至比那些站街的小白脸还漂亮，但当她用上衣擦了擦额头的时候，伊万不得不承认自己的假定是错误的。布料被掀起的片刻时间足够伊万看到她……他苍白平坦的胸膛。

小鸟在外头异常欢快地啁啾。扫了几眼那片一花一草自己都了如指掌的原野之后，王耀将目光转回屋内，一瞥之下只见那士兵正在直勾勾地盯着自己。冷不丁的四目相接让王耀吓了一跳。猝不及防的王耀猜想着对方一声不响地醒了多久，几乎紧张起来，不过他没太多心。

“谢天谢地。”王耀展颜微笑，“我还担心你的伤口愈合不好……真是谢天谢地。”

_原来如此。_ 那个长发男人所说的语言并非伊万的母语，但他能立刻认出来。

戒备着自己所处的方位以及这些天都在照顾自己的人，伊万仔细审视了王耀。他善于读人，往往能看穿谎言与假笑，然而他看不出王耀有任何虚伪之处。伊万不太敢相信对方是基于纯粹的同情和善心才救了自己。

伊万发烧过后的声音仍显得粗哑，他问：“这，你的房子？”

王耀点点头。

也许他被骗了，但伊万开始认为或许王耀就是如此简单的一个人。对方那单纯轻信的微笑使他看起来不像是有伊万的阅历。伊万又问了一个问题，“你一个人住？”

王耀又点点头。

_他不光长得像女人，闻起来也像女人。_ 当王耀来到床边扶着他坐起来，用干净的布处理他额头上的伤口时，伊万没有意识到自己憋了整整五秒的气。他尽量不表现出自己被对方的体香勾得心猿意马，并琢磨着对方在自己昏迷时重复了多少遍这一系列精确步骤，期间他在近距离下看到了从王耀那双琥珀色的眼眸中放出的光芒，不足以被他那暗色的睫羽遮挡的光芒。

“我占了你的床吗？”

王耀不知道自己是不是被调戏了，但他仍是笑着说：“我不介意，你比我更需要。”他细致地清洗了伤口，留心着伊万的反应。他的手指一不小心碰到了伊万的浅金色刘海。王耀但愿伊万没察觉到自己的手晃了一下，说道：“你感觉怎么样？”

“这种状态下算是好得不能再好了吧。”

_他应该感激对方救了自己。_ 伊万并非忘恩负义之人，他明白自己欠下了无以偿还的人情债。倘若有人告诉他一个南边的乡巴佬会救他一命，一年以前他会嗤之以鼻。而现在，他没有精力嗤笑了。伊万一试着挪动双腿就抽痛不已，大部分人都该认识到这是一份警告，然而他比大部分人要固执得多。

“我得回去，”伊万喃喃道，呲牙咧嘴地强忍着加剧的痛楚，“我不该在这，我得回……”伊万在差点说出自己最后驻扎的地名之前住了口。

王耀听到这话拧起了眉头：“你应该再休养一段日子，你这伤势撑不了多远的，过度活动说不定会让伤口又裂开。”

“我没事。”伊万置若罔闻，不愿承认自己正遭受着严酷的折磨。纵然他甘愿忍受极度的疼痛，但就算他站得起来，之后的每一步也都将剧痛难当，而他的努力至多只能把自己拖到门口。伊万咬着牙，停止了徒劳的尝试。他能闻到一丝迷迭香以及清新的檀香气味，但他不想被这芳香安抚。

“你觉得还要几天？”

“我不知道。”王耀不想对他撒谎。他不知该说些什么来安慰对方。王耀的嘴唇一张，又一合，他收回了向伊万伸出的手，因为不确定伊万想不想让自己这样做。“你歇着吧。”王耀最后说道。

王耀从床沿起身，伊万抓住了他的手臂把他扯了回来，使得王耀险些倒在他的胸口。 _他的确不是女人，如果他是的话，_ _此时他的胸部就该压着我了_ _，_ 伊万眯起眼看着瞳孔放大了的王耀。王耀挣动手臂，但伊万不松手。即使身上缠满绷带，他的握力也相对更强。接下来他要说的话，他要让王耀听得一清二楚：

“你不应该救我。”

当伊万的话消散在稀薄的空气中，王耀呆住了。 _他在呼吸，他没在呼吸，但他把那男人的呼吸错当成了自己的呼吸。_ 渐渐地，王耀的脸庞一点一滴被愤怒与伤心占领。他很显然在努力压抑着由那句话勾出的悲伤。

看到王耀因自己而伤心成这样，伊万不知怎地感到有些懊恼。尽管他说的是大实话，可他就快要说自己只是开个玩笑了。然而他迟了一刻，王耀的手臂挣脱了他的手。

“这轮不到你来决定。”王耀不甘示弱道。他的手掌心在伊万的脸颊上暖意融融。

在那只手离开之后，它的触感仍然令伊万恍惚，当王耀走远了，自己再也够不着的时候，伊万才后悔没有把握机会收紧抓住王耀的手指。

“为什么关心我的死活？你甚至不认识我！”伊万用自己能发出的最大声音朝走开的人喊道。

王耀顿住了脚步。他转身重新面对伊万。

“你说得对，我不认识你。不如告诉我你的名字吧？”他等待着，没有回应将在他的意料之中，不过他注定是个乐观主义者，“我叫王耀。”

伊万考虑告诉王耀一个假名，抑或干脆不作答，可是——

“伊万。”

伊万·布拉金斯基认识起码十几个和自己同名的人。但王耀绝对是第一次听说这种名字。看到王耀上翘的嘴角与左脸颊的小酒窝，伊万觉得这桩交易不坏。 _一个名字换一个微笑。_

王耀抱起那只穿过篱笆溜进来找自己玩的小羊羔。粉红鼻子的小羊瞪眼看向躺在王耀床上的伊万，带着怀疑的眼神从伊万转向王耀，又从王耀转向伊万，一副准备审问王耀他们二人的关系的模样。王耀的说话声太轻，伊万听不分明。王耀听着像是在对小羊说“乖一点”和“他不是坏人”，伊万知道王耀看到了自己的军服，然而对方似乎真心相信他不是坏人。

_没有人会如此温柔地对待动物。_ 伊万的目光停在那片柔滑的后背上，裸背的半身像纵使被蒙上了布也藏不住。伊万用视线追随着那片后背纯洁的摇摆，直到它消失在自己的眼前。

若要尽快归队，他就需要休息，但他的思绪总是跑到那位黑色长发的牧羊人身上。王耀的声音从屋外一路传到屋内，在广阔的地平线上充满了活力，没有嘈杂的街谈巷议，没有碾过坑洼路面的车轮，也没有无休无止的枪炮声。

伊万蓦然想起自己曾梦到有人牵着他的手，那可能根本不是梦。他觉得把自己的手放鼻子上很蠢，而更蠢的是自己竟还闻了闻。

_找到了，一缕他将会牢记至深夜的香味。_

* * *

**Welcome Home**

小镇广场上笼着一层赤灰土，人们穿行于人群与提供各色商品的摊子之间。生活在动荡的时期，老百姓们却仍旧照常过着自己的日子。一罐罐自制糖果、比邻堆放的蔬果、一车车玉米秸秆、以及衣架上挂着的衣服和披肩。置身在这些摊子中间轻易就能令王耀开心起来。由于住得偏远，前往最近的小镇对他来说是件难得的事。通常他所需要的东西山谷中都有，但他还是寻思着来市集一趟，因为这些天自己不是独居了。他还有一个人要照顾。

王耀来这儿是为了用新剪的羊毛和羊奶换几袋肉。那些猪肉看着很新鲜，鸡肉也是，嗯，还有牛骨可以挑。他没有问伊万最爱吃哪个的唯一原因是这样一来自己就能在晚餐时分给对方一个惊喜。丰盛的全肉宴本来是留着在过年之类的日子里做的，虽然回头想想，他已有好几年没做过什么特别的东西了。

_特别的。_

王耀觉着伊万的到来算是一件特别的事了。他倒不是想把两人的相遇当作庆祝的理由，尤其是考虑到伊万的伤和促成了他们的相遇的条件。但王耀敢说自己很喜欢两人相处的时光，喜欢饭桌上的陪伴。

_伊万还在恢复中，需要高蛋白补身体。_ 王耀在经过一些蔬菜摊后看到一个卖肉的摊位。是过去同他交易过的那位老奶奶。他感激地收下了她给的价值超过他的羊毛羊奶的分量。“拿去吧，这些肉要是在太阳底下变质可就浪费了。”她说道。

王耀再次谢过对方，并承诺下次回报她，而她只是冲他摆了摆手。走回家要花去他剩下的半天时间，可他盼着回家便不觉得累。不仅是为自己做饭才更有意思，当伊万吃下三碗还要更多的时候，他甚至会觉得很满足。面对王耀叹服的眼神和尽力憋笑的模样，伊万坚称是饭碗太小了。

回想中的王耀不由得轻笑出声。

然而他的笑容在几个男人推搡着从他身边经过时骤然消失了。王耀听见的对话令他脸色发白。他只是人群中微不足道的一个，没有人在留意他，无论如何，他仍是小心翼翼地避免引起他人的注意。

_我听说那些北方猪猡们企图再_ _拿下_ _一个镇。不可能，他们_ _打_ _不了_ _那么_ _远。臭蛮夷，一个个的全都是野人。_ _我儿子前一阵儿入伍了_ _，_ _不知道他还回不回得来_ _，_ _我他妈连能不能捞个全尸回来都不知道_ _。都是_ _他们_ _的错。他们哪一个要_ _让_ _我看见_ _了_ _，_ _我要扒了那杂种的皮拿去喂我的狗_ _。_

那些人的话在王耀心头回响。王耀深深呼出一口气，要摆脱紧张不安的情绪并不轻松。在喧嚷的噪声中堵上耳朵，他即刻出了市集。 _不，伊万不是那样的人。他们看错他了。他们不认识伊万。伊万不会……_

_他不会伤害我的。_ 远离了小镇后，蟋蟀的叫声霎时响彻青草之间，王耀终于让自己歇了一会儿。

几天前的一个晚上，他正在编一只草篮的时候，伊万走到他身后，问他为什么这么信任他。“你凭什么认为我不会伤害你？”伊万问。王耀看向对方：“你会吗？”伊万的视线很强烈，但王耀没有被吓倒，角落里的炉火哔剥作响，然后伊万说：“不会。”

当王耀把自己了解的歌谣全都哼了个遍的时候，树林外出现了沐浴在阳光里的熟悉景色。怎么看怎么沁人心脾的景色。自他出生起便作为他的守护神的山脉标记了大地的尽头，在抵达那里以前，王耀能望见自己的小屋坐落在平原上，离得并不远。还是老样子的炊烟不急不徐地卷曲着从还是老样子的烟囱里袅袅升起，绵羊们在围栏中漫步，微风的流动反映在茂密的草丛间。门廊边上是一个几乎和门一样高的男人，穿着王耀为他改制的自己的衣服。

伊万倚着门口，放松地站在王耀的路线终点处。王耀走得越近，直视伊万的双眼就越是让他感到害羞。清澈如同旁人警告过别掉进去的溪流，蔚蓝如同闪电袭来之前的天空，可那全然不是蓝色，而是紫色的。这感觉怪异极了。

_为什么他要害羞？他不应该害羞啊。_ _他们两个大男人_ _，伊万又不是有什么自己没有的东西。_ 王耀若无其事地笑笑，用伊万衬衫上的褶皱干扰自己的视线，以便不用和伊万直接进行眼神接触。不过，当他意识到特意避开伊万的眼睛毫无意义时，他迫使自己抬起眼来。

伊万衬衣下的绷带不会让人看出来。经过疗养康复，伊万的脸上没有留疤。他的容貌温和出众，使他即便身穿最普通的服饰也显得衣冠楚楚。剃掉了下巴的胡茬，伊万看起来比王耀对他的第一印象还要年轻，但他依然带着一种王耀永远捉摸不透的气质。

“欢迎回家。”

一句这么简单的话，王耀的心就漏跳了一拍。他知道伊万有一半是在开玩笑，但他以为自己可以习惯。 _他习惯了_ _许许多多_ _与伊万有关的事物。_ 不久以前他的羊们还是他仅有的同伴，但现在他又有了伊万。当伊万说“欢迎回家”的时候，感觉就像两人相识已久，就像他是王耀不曾拥有过的家人一般。

王耀选择不去评价伊万听起来像一位尽职等待丈夫归家的妻子。他也许能让伊万感到尴尬，但是这过程中他很可能会让自己更加尴尬。

王耀放下袋子，询问伊万是否愿意和自己一同去放牧：“那些羊被关在羊圈里快一天了，我得趁太阳还没下山放它们出去。你来吗？”

伊万点了点头：“嗯。”

伊万跟在王耀身后，他的腿伤只剩下了轻微的不适感。伊万没有想过自己有一天会在一群绵羊中间散步，不过他更没有想到自己会迷上一个牧羊人的一举一动，他偏过头的模样，还有他的顾盼浅笑。

王耀戴在手上的铃铛叮咚作响，为原本就明媚鲜活的风景增添了音乐。就连王耀的衣物在风中翻飞摇曳的轻柔声响也逃不过伊万的耳朵。

_这里的生活没有人们想的那么差_ _，_ 伊万心想。平静的生活。没有纷扰，与自己成长的社会毫不相干的生活。虽说这并非他会为自己选择的生活，但他无可否认它的某些魅力。

王耀在喊着小羊羔别跑太快。“万尼亚！”当初王耀叫他推荐几个给那只小羊羔的名字时，伊万觉得叫它万尼亚是个好主意，那是他的名字的爱称，可那样做的结果却适得其反。现在告诉王耀他每次拥抱、哄逗、抚摸那只小毛球的时候其实都在叫着谁的名字已经太迟了。王耀给小羊万尼亚的亲热待遇让伊万心情矛盾，可他怨不得任何人，只能怪自己。

除了那只羊，伊万同样也适应了对王耀的指令言听计从的那一群羊。它们能从王耀手上的铃铛声中辨别出前进的方向。伊万能花上数年来思考这个难解之谜，可是有些东西是无法解释的。

尽管王耀今天没带笛子，却也不妨碍他踮起脚转上几圈。伊万望着王耀起舞，双臂扬起飘逸的动作，手指轻抚晚风组成的琴弦。王耀显然未受过专业的舞蹈训练，但那不经雕琢的优美却是永远学不来也教不出的。伊万小的时候，母亲拖他去观赏的盛大演出全都令他昏昏欲睡，但他可以欣赏王耀一整天。说实话，伊万甚至说不准王耀算不算是在跳舞。他有预感如果自己要品评王耀的舞蹈，王耀会笑着说自己压根不是在跳舞。

_他怎么听见了出奇响亮的铃铛声。原来是王耀靠了过来。_ 伊万在王耀朝他又迈近一步时保持着面上的神色自若。铃铛在王耀的手上晃了晃。

_王耀的双手怎么会那样移动的？_ 伊万发誓自己守口如瓶，没有把这句话说出来，可王耀却微笑着在他面前一挥手。伊万能闻到对方手腕处的香气，他可以攥住那只手腕让铃声戛然而止。然而，他不想搅扰了王耀的笑靥。笑意不仅在他的双唇上，还在他那愉快而熠熠生辉的眼眸中。

在白羊、绿草和蓝天之间，王耀的黑发宛如一片恣意飘游的丝绸，贴近却决不接触地面而飞。王耀与云端的未知之间的距离被他的手臂长度抹消。他心态平和，相较那些比他富有的人们更幸福。

伊万知道王耀没有任何世俗野心，他们不仅来自两个不同的国度，更来自两个不同的世界。然而，他可以想象到自己未来数年都这么坐在王耀身边的这个位置的情景。只可惜自己出生在国境的另一边。

有时伊万会看着王耀，默默想道：

_他不寂寞吗？他从没想过这山谷之外的生活吗？他不会看_ _厌_ _了那几座亘古不变的山吗？_

伊万再怎么盯着对方看，搜索着适用于解开这谜团的线索，但是期间他会因牧羊人那无可挑剔的美貌而分心。对伊万来说，一个男人被赋予这样的天生丽质是难以理解的，难道是上天出了岔子吗？也许让王耀远离脚下这片土壤以外的污秽与丑恶正是为了更好地保护他。他们会玷污王耀，他们会无缝不钻死缠烂打。

唯一配得上王耀的，便是那温柔照耀着他的双唇的阳光。比伊万所能做到的要温柔得多；伊万的眼神暗了下来。

“你知道山谷外出了什么事吗？”伊万说道，视线停驻在几周前自己误打误撞找到的通向此地的路径上。

“我知道。我知道你打哪儿来的。”

“那你就知道他们要是发现我会怎么做。”伊万继续道。又是一片寂静，但这份寂静与之前的宁静有所不同。“王耀，你不明白我都做过什么……”

“我会保护你。”

伊万以为自己一定听错了，可是当他对上了王耀的双眼，很显然他并没有听错。他没有告诉王耀，他的家族在军中威望甚高，他是被提拔为上校的最年轻的军官。不过就算王耀知道了，伊万也有预感他不会改口。

伊万所属的部队中无人胆敢在他面前开玩笑，若有一天能再见到他们，他会告诉他们，有一个人曾经发誓要保护他，保护他伊万·布拉金斯基。他的战友们会一致同意他喝醉了。

_这个王耀真的与众不同。_

伊万保持神色自若的尝试失败了。他的嘴唇背叛了他，不再死板地抿成一条直线。伊万轻快地说道：“我就仰仗你了。”

伊万注意到王耀的双颊比前一刻更绯红了。他想走到王耀身旁，用手指摸摸王耀柔软的面颊，确认它的暖热是因自己而起还是由于方才掠过的微风。伊万甚至想好了当王耀问他在做什么的时候要说的话；他会谎称以为自己看到了一只蚊子。他了解王耀，他大抵会信以为真。而如果他的嘴唇扫过对方的脸颊，并假装那纯粹是一场意外，那王耀还会相信他吗？

伊万先于王耀别开了脸。

他的伤势已不再是他的阻碍。倘若伊万果真想回去，几天之前就已经启程了。但再多留一天也不会怎么样。在这片原野上多放牧一天就意味着与王耀多相处一天。正像昨天那样，他与王耀待在一起，直到他们都忘记了时间的存在，绵羊们打起了呵欠。

* * *

**First Dance**

王耀解开伊万腹部的最后一条绷带。检查过愈合的伤口之后，他往上面抹了些药膏。“好了，”王耀仰头端详伊万，“你简直焕然一新了。”

“我当埃及法老王的日子结束了啊。”伊万玩笑道。王耀一头雾水地看着他。

“就是，呃，你懂的，我是说我猜你大概不懂……那个国家的法老王……他们也像我一样裹着绷带。”伊万立马解释道，王耀笑了。伊万虽不知王耀是认为那个笑话好笑还是在笑他，可他对王耀的笑声讨厌不起来，仿若黑暗中点燃的蜡烛般金灿灿的。

“一直裹着吗？他们肯定是勇猛的斗士。”王耀沉吟道，脸上仍带着笑。

“我有把握能对付他们。”伊万观察着王耀的表情，“你觉得呢？”

“我觉得，”王耀说道，起身往壁炉里添了根柴，“你应该在感冒之前把衣服穿上。”

在伊万到来之前，王耀的夜晚是与星星们的约会。逝去的星火散落的余烬是很好的聆听者，可它们永远无法回应他。世上有关于月亮和星星的传说，不过王耀更喜欢自己编故事，这是他睡前最爱的消遣之一。当然了，那是在伊万到来之前。

同样数量的蜡烛，放在同样的位置，在夜晚的同一时间燃烧；小屋里的空气充斥着纤尘未染的暖意，带上了不只一个，而是两个人的气味。

在伊万给他讲述的许多故事当中，王耀对人造光的概念很是入迷。伊万称它为电。光来自太阳，也可以通过木头和土罐里的油产生，但是据伊万所说，光还可以通过金属线传导，而它释放出的能量强大到可以照亮一整条街。此外，伊万说它确实更明亮，但没有你想的那么暖和。他说，他喜欢这些蜡烛在决不会暗得使人灰心丧气的黑暗中奇异地发光。

王耀很高兴伊万恢复得十分迅速，没有发生任何感染。他的祈祷被听见了，他的愿望实现了。那么为什么越是接近季末，他的心就越疼呢。王耀为自己的自私感到惭愧，感到无地自容，他应该为伊万高兴才对，他也确实真心为伊万感到高兴。但是那也拿不走自己心中希望和伊万多相伴些时日的那一部分。

_时间过得真快，不是吗？所有那些时光徐徐积累成一个他无法预见的结局。_ 王耀不愿提起，竭力不去想伊万总归是要走的。伊万什么都还没说，于是他也一样绝口不提。

王耀清了清嗓子：“既然现在你可以站起来了，你想做的第一件事是什么？”

伊万若有所思道：“跳舞。”

“跳舞？”

“对，跳舞。”伊万专注地看着王耀。

如果伊万不是那样盯着他瞧，王耀也不至于舌头都不听使唤了。当他看到伊万朝自己走来的时候，他正准备随伊万的意思提议来点音乐。没多久王耀便弄明白了伊万想做什么。 _不，他肯定又在消遣我了，他不可能是认真的。_ 王耀动也不动，尽管他最不想任由伊万把自己逼到角落里。即便没有明说，但伊万极有可能指的是正式舞蹈，绝非王耀在没有观众的时候一个人惯常跳的那种。

仿佛他们被传送到了一个真正的舞会似的，伊万向前一倾身，朝王耀伸出了手：

“我可以请你跳一支舞吗？”

“我？”王耀拼命摇头。他只会出丑的。“不，我、我不行……我不是个好舞伴。”

“这一点将由我决定。”伊万不接受拒绝的答复。

“我不知道要怎么做。”王耀不甘道。

“你只要跟着我的步子就好。”

“伊万，”王耀说道，语气依旧犹疑，“我不会跳。”

“幸好有我教你。”

王耀几乎要问伊万，为什么如此有信心自己会牵住他的手。为什么他比王耀自己更清楚，无论表面上如何抗拒，自己都无法拒绝他。王耀慢慢接受了对方的手，低下头四处乱瞄，就是不看伊万的眼睛。伊万有力的紧握令王耀略吃了一惊，呼吸不稳。

“把你的另一只手搭在我的肩膀上，”伊万说着将王耀的手带到自己肩上，“然后我的手就放在这。”王耀的腰际。

地上的影子反映了两具身体的亲密。王耀没有质疑这种亲密，任何一方都能在眨眼之间打破的狭窄距离。他被圈在伊万的臂弯里，披着暗地里萌生的新鲜感受。他躲不开伊万的视线，而他的身体在伊万的嘴动了一动时紧绷起来。王耀以为会听见伊万的声音，却反而看见了一个微笑。

王耀的头发已经绑了起来，却完全无助于消减攀上脖颈的热度。

“然后呢？”王耀低弱问道。

伊万亲近地抱着佳人，比他从前的任何舞伴都要亲近，也比正规礼仪所认可的更加亲近。“然后，我们就开始了。”伊万向前迈出左脚，引导王耀向后退。

伊万感到王耀像是害怕犯错似地捏紧了自己的肩膀和手。 _我们不是踩在云上，为我放松，_ 伊万透过笃定的目光让王耀放心。

在伊万看来，王耀拥有舞者的双腿，以及每一处起伏都衬托出挺翘双臀的舞者的脊背。他见过王耀的曲线自然而然对风中的虚幻韵律作出反应，他确信王耀的肢体敏捷度好比一只蜻蜓，一只凄楚的白天鹅。然而，他们在添了蜡烛的空间里走动的过程中，王耀呈现出的是显而易见的僵硬与不协调。王耀合不上拍子，他的腿频频撞上伊万的腿。

虽然两人差点磕碰到了桌角，但伊万看到王耀在微笑，脸颊的小酒窝扣住了伊万的心弦不放松。他们的动作与伊万学过的华尔兹天差地别，不过那无关紧要。没有音乐声，唯有二人的脚步声；没有人穿着带黑领结的花哨晚礼服，他们不需要那些来吸引彼此的目光，难舍难分。

“看吧，我都说了我会跳得很烂的。”王耀说道。

伊万面不改色：“脱掉鞋子，站到我脚上。”

“什么？不行，这也太离谱了。”伊万的提案令王耀咋舌。

“我是说真的。你如果脱掉鞋子站到我脚上，就能更快学会走步。”伊万简直不敢相信自己正在说什么。他的话毫无道理可言，然而他没有收回。

王耀瞪大眼睛笑了起来，笑声完全可以取代少了的音乐。“你疯啦。”

“我还能更疯。”

“是吗？”王耀挑起了眉。整齐的皓齿从温和却狡黠的微笑间露出，白皙的面庞洇了红晕，皮肤细腻得在绸缎般的橘色烛火下泛光，他的身上散发着盛放的迷迭香味。

就在说伊万疯了的几分钟后，王耀认命照办了。他的鞋子被脱下，而他的纤足注定要安放在伊万的双脚上。他的脚趾起初犹豫着不敢触碰伊万，害怕这第一次的接触会唤起自己内心的情愫。王耀没发觉这一切是怎样发生的，伊万的脚如何成了自己脚下仅有的地面。他感到傻乎乎的，好像自己又成了个孩子，不过他们之间的这种姿势并不是稚气的性质，想向那股将温热颤栗从足底向后颈传递的压力投降的诱惑不是，伊万的手臂搂住他的腰肢的方式自然更不是。

“我不是太重吧？”王耀小声问道。

“一点都不。”

伊万的双腿缓缓踱步，将完美的静止一扫而光。他们作为一个整体移动，每一步都是两人间的一个秘密，屋子很小，但他们的一支舞持续得比一首民谣的跨度更久。

王耀把头靠在伊万宽阔的肩膀上。掌握节奏的诀窍是倾听伊万的呼吸起伏，平稳的节拍器，一首摇篮曲。

他们宛若一对新婚夫妇般款款慢舞，带着仿佛一对老夫妇相伴最后十数年的熟稔。两人的心思彼此平行，秘而不宣的心思。灯光在他们四周溶解，他们不舍得跳完这一曲。他们都不了解自己是对方的什么。

一份越界的同伴之谊。一段成型的记忆。

牧羊人与军人现在只是王耀与伊万：被伊万抱在怀里的王耀与被王耀依偎着的伊万。他们是这隐于滚滚红尘之外的山谷中仅存的世人。

王耀明白自己无法自私或冒失地要求伊万留下，于是他问，当繁星再度升起时，他们可否再跳一支舞。

* * *

**Coda**

_别那样躺着。别那样扭动你的身体。_

伊万无法将自己的目光从王耀身上移开。王耀躺在草地上，没有察觉到在他懒洋洋的身体上逡巡的那对紫眸，更对自己体内凝聚的性感一无所知。对伊万来说这已经不是第一次见王耀如此漫不经心地在光天化日之下展示自己的身体了，而伊万也远非第一次抵抗这份刺激。他不得不抵抗，他不能让自己屈服于晴空下沸腾的欲望，这好天气就和王耀一个样，对他内心的挣扎毫无所觉。

然而，男人都是有极限的。伊万懂得王耀正在悠闲自得地放松身体，可为什么他非要表现得像是躺在床上。伊万想叫王耀起来。可是他一言不发，因为他感觉口干舌燥。他还可以转头回屋。可是他寸步未离，因为天晓得他有多讨厌看不着王耀的感觉。

王耀穿着一件带鲜艳刺绣的上衣，是他在伊万首次恢复意识时穿过的那件。伊万能看到对方的大半锁骨和吸收了日光精华而晶莹发亮的皮肤。微芒在他身体上忽闪，银色光点在闪烁不息的璀璨中突显了柔软的肌肤。王耀身上没有一滴水，可伊万却觉得他看上去湿漉漉的。

伊万隐约记得在战争开始前，他的表哥曾在某次家庭聚会上讲过一个故事。他说自己在剧院里见到了一个在黑暗中闪闪发光的女人。他发誓自己看见她身着晚礼服坐在昏暗的包厢里。她的皮肤宛如上好的贝壳般明亮，泛着淡粉色的柔光。舞台上的一切都比不上她的异样光彩。演出结束后，他询问对方能否赏脸让自己护送她回家，她微笑着说，只要他能带给她一朵发光的花。

当时的他并未把表哥的话当回事。 _一个发光的女人和一朵发光的花？得了吧。_ 可是伊万凝视着王耀，思忖着那故事说不定是真的。

在衣服底下，王耀那姣好柔和的轮廓从面料褶皱中露出。伊万想象着王耀的衣服若是被撕开，他的身体将犹如维纳斯从海中升起般敞露出来。 _那些美丽的刺绣毁于一旦，被撕得七零八碎。_

“你杵在那儿干什么？过来一起躺着啊。”王耀发出了邀请。伊万比平时更沉默了些，王耀得眯起眼睛，因为阳光照在他的脸上，使他看不太分明。

王耀没收到伊万的回应，不过他没觉得有什么大不了的。他习惯了外出放羊时两人之间舒适的静默。“好吧，城里人，这可是你的损失。”王耀说着翻了个身俯躺下来。

他的后背被灿烂的阳光照耀着感觉十分温暖。虽说王耀没有要打瞌睡的意思，可是这气氛令他昏昏欲睡，眼皮一松，他阖起了眼睛，沐浴在乡野生活的惬意中。

王耀脖颈上的轻触是许多个预兆当中的第一个。王耀首先想到的是一只蟋蟀的触须挠到了自己的皮肤，轻盈脆弱，仿佛风一吹就没了的触感。可过后那触感又回来了。接二连三的。当湿润的呼吸落在他的颈子上，王耀笑着缩了缩肩膀，却没能阻挡那些微妙的触碰卷土重来，变得更加刺激。王耀微弱地哼了哼， _伊万不知道他很怕痒吗？_

“停下……停、停下……”背部的触感延伸到了肩胛骨以下，王耀仰起脖子，“你弄得我好痒啊。”

王耀完全不晓得伊万伏在自己身上干什么，他能感觉到伊万的唇舌在自己的后腰上游走。伊万不像是这么爱玩闹的人，这肯定又是他的什么把戏，王耀想当然地这般假定，一声低吟溜出他的口中。

伊万的呼吸有些沉重，变得愈发异常。王耀扭了扭身子，他虽然并不抗拒伊万的双手，但他对正在发生的事感到越来越迷惑不解。他不想再躺着了，就在王耀打算起身的时候，一个硬物压在了他的臀瓣上。又沉又烫。赤裸裸的。他的脑海一片空白，懵得张开了嘴。

_它移动了，一上，一下。_

王耀笑不出来了。

_不。不会，这不_ _是真的_ _。_

慌忙转身，眼前的景象令王耀惊恐，脸上一阵红一阵白。

_怎会有人长得和自己认识的人一模一样，却又判若两人。_

王耀在那双紫眼睛里找不到半分安慰，而伊万的胯部是一根青筋盘虬的昂扬巨物。包皮后缩，那巨茎的颜色与大小都叫人发怵，伊万是怎么把它藏进裤裆里的这个谜令王耀百思不得其解。王耀还来不及后退就被推倒在地，被伊万按在身下，对方的力气此刻前所未有的可怕。“不要，伊万，求、求你快停手……！”

“我看到你的第一眼就想上了你。”

_说出来的感觉真好_ _。_ 伊万死死盯着浑身泛红的漂亮牧羊人，在用手之前先用视线将对方剥光。王耀的身上有天鹅绒与丝绸两者的质感，即使他从未拥有过这种奢侈品。伊万腹股沟处的热烫涨得发疼。不论肉体上还是精神上都势不可挡，他罹患了一种只有进入王耀才能治愈的疾病。

“你在说什么……”王耀嗓音发颤，颤抖的嘴唇似乎只引得伊万更加兴奋。王耀拒绝承认，他无法相信这是他的伊万，肯定是哪里出了差错，是有什么误会，然而伊万已经开始脱他的衣服了。

王耀毫无防备，震惊使他无力反抗。“呜……！”仅过了几秒钟，他的双腿就可耻地暴露出了它们光裸的绮丽，当他看到伊万在看着他的分身时，屈辱感冲遍了王耀全身。被脱光的王耀奋力挣扎，哀求伊万别碰自己。他无法面对被自己疗过伤的男人压在地上掰开屁股这种事实。

伊万吐了口唾沫在手上，将一根手指推进了王耀体内。王耀的穴口比伊万预想的还要肉感；丰腴又潮湿，把他的手指都吸进去了。诚然，在王耀之前他只和女人做过，对男人毫无兴趣，但他敢打赌王耀的穴是最棒的，最傲人的，特别的。 _看它有多么容易被拉伸贯穿_ _，_ 它是为了交合而生的。自己能否塞得进去的疑虑在伊万测试着入口的柔韧度、把唾液涂抹在诱人的软肉上时统统不见了。伊万确信自己可以让王耀的穴肉像女人那样为他敞开。

“为什么……啊……你要做这种事……”王耀的肛门被人玩弄，肺脏正急速流失空气，而他仍然拒绝相信伊万会残忍至此，“我以为你……” _你_ _什么？不是坏人吗？_ 王耀痛苦地回忆起来，“你亲口说过……你说过你……” _绝不会伤害我。_

伊万抽出手指，勃发顶端在王耀浑圆的臀瓣中间的股缝里揉搓，最湿淋不堪的地方生着殷红的小口。在插入自己的性器之前，伊万托起了王耀的面颊。他们近乎额头相抵，伊万的拇指戳开了王耀的嘴。被樱桃酒染红的嘴唇，如宝石般明艳的皮肤，深黑的睫毛引诱伊万轻轻吹一吹它们，王耀的美异于常人，能够将任何男人迷得神魂颠倒。伊万贴近王耀的嘴唇，低语道：

“你对我太好了。我受伤的时候，你把你的床给了我，你把你的房子、你的食物、你的家都给了我，你甘愿把这整个山谷和这几座山都给我。”伊万道出口的每一个字都如同一支箭狠狠扎穿了王耀，“现在，有最后一样东西你还没给我。那就是你的身子。”伊万看得到王耀虹膜上的琥珀在颤栗。

“耀……”伊万唤出那名字的语气对王耀来说温柔得蛮不讲理，“我保证很快就让你爽上天。”

刺穿王耀的冲击将他头顶的天空打碎成了两半。若不是痛苦的拉扯僵化了他的声带，王耀简直要惨叫起来，而纵使叫出声又能怎样，无非是逼着他听取自己的悲哀。

当层层穴肉被迫含住硕大的雄根，灼热的酸液沿着王耀的内壁滑下。他的内部一口气被一段接着一段扩张到极致。“把它拿出去！我不要！拿出去，拿出去……！”王耀觉得自己要被捅死了。

_他们是两个男人，他们不应该做这种事。_ 王耀绝望地向那个他自以为了解的男人乞求一星半点的怜悯。 _伊万不该把自己的分身插进他的那里。他要把他弄坏了。不，他已经把他弄坏了。_

“你、你在……伤害我……！”王耀连尖叫声都发不出来，嗓音却糙得像砂纸。

仍在调节着形状以适应巨棍的肉壁，在遭到接踵而来的猛烈进攻时发出了一声湿腻的哀号。正如王耀不懂为什么伊万非要把性器插进他的身体一样，他也不懂为什么伊万正在他的体内来回挺动。冲撞着、鞭笞着、擂捶着他那注定会被磨肿的肠肉。

_蛮夷。一个个的全都是野人。_

他们就是这么说边境以北的人们的。 _是他太傻了才相信了伊万吗_ _？_ 王耀接受不了他们一起度过的时光只是假象，一个美丽的谎言。

伊万顶弄着王耀，无情地迫使对方直视自己的双眼。感受着伊万的性器在自己的结肠内挖掘，急切地往里伸，王耀默数还有多久自己才会疼晕过去。他想告诉伊万，不管他怎么挖，里面也没有可以受精的子宫。王耀凝视着那两道熠熠的紫光，不知道这让自己感觉更好受还是更难受了。冰冷而炽烈，残酷又狂热。

黏滑的体液，熟透的汁水滴在了草地上，滴在王耀被抬高的屁股下方。他的臀瓣在反复的撞击下抖动，碾磨在腹部深处的磨擦发出越来越响亮的动静。王耀无法形容这种感觉让他联想到了什么，但他因为那湿漉漉的水声感到羞耻，它呼应着伊万的龟头与自己的肠壁的每一次碰撞，也是窜过脊柱的刺痛的原点。

不知道从哪儿来的一缕凉风拂过两人纠缠的身躯。虽然血管中奔流的血液令王耀皮肤升温，他却仍是不自觉抱紧了伊万。“啊、哈……”王耀喉咙振颤，发出一声不曾演奏过的音节，伊万擦过一片区域，引发了一种与疼痛感不尽相同的感觉。相较于直接的疼痛，它带着刺激而灼热的特质。他的细微呻吟没有被伊万忽略。比王耀能开口阻止他别让自己再发出那声音更快一步，伊万将肉棒瞄准了那一角，用刚才令王耀产生了那种反应的力道撞上去。

王耀希望伊万可以停止，他无法忍受听着自己的嘴哭叫出可怜兮兮的啜泣声，伊万的粗长和气味在他潮湿的甬道中肆虐，从中涌出的矛盾感受让他的脑袋被搅和成了一团糨糊。

王耀仍处在混乱之中，但这种混乱与他开始感到麻木的那种混乱不一样了。

云朵在无边无际的天空中错落有致地相连，在自从时间之初就屹立于此的群山上画出了又一座大山。云做的雾山也对应了一股大到足以吞没整个文明的巨浪的轮廓，一条无声倾泻的白色巨瀑。王耀的身体磨蹭在肥沃的土地上，对那位金发士兵来说，他的内壁也是一片沃土，王耀分开唇瓣，仿佛在迎接从天上降临的甘露。

他们的躯体在绿色原野上辗转，与发情的动物没有两样。王耀想象自己被一头把自己当成了交配伴侣的野兽按倒，诱饵是他两腿之间的东西，臀瓣之间的那个洞穴。野兽闯进了他那泛着湿濡水泽的入口，不住地向他索求更多，不耗尽彼此的汗水和精液绝不满足。但那野兽不是任何人，正是伊万。 _他的伊万。_

他们的下半身彼此相融，一同颤栗，王耀上气不接下气地喘息着，心想自己把狐狸……把熊放进了羊窝。

有什么东西在搔弄着他的内里，王耀需要伊万的下体挠一挠那处，可即便是粗暴的挫磨也没能压制那阵痒意。活像有只虫子爬上了他的腿，越过臀部沿着湿滑的小径钻进了他肿胀的私处一般。那画面在王耀脑中一出现，瘙痒的感觉就加剧了。“啊……啊、哈……！”王耀惊惶得满面潮红，从头到脚都在打颤，伊万在他的体内探索，响亮地抽打着他柔嫩的穴肉，被烙上的爱痕一路延伸至结肠。

难以言喻的快感令王耀意乱神迷、无所适从，全身心专注在被填满的束缚中以至浑然忘我。他忘了自己是一个牧羊人，忘了作为一个牧羊人的责任。

“伊、伊万……羊……”王耀能感觉到伊万在听到他结结巴巴地尖叫着自己的名字时更起劲地抽插起来，“呜……羊啊、啊都要……啊……跑了……”

“你就这么在意那些羊吗？”伊万嘟囔道。他瞟了眼分散在附近的羊群，随后转回到王耀身上。“放心，它们会像它们的主人一样老实待着的。”

伊万说着舔上王耀的锁骨，直舔到精致的下颌。他无疑极其喜爱王耀的味道，甜美黏稠的迷迭香味掺入了汗液与荷尔蒙的微咸，不过想要用自己的精华覆盖王耀皮肤的每个角落的欲望强烈得难以忽视。王耀那柔软的小腹、柔软的小腿与大腿、柔软的肌肤、柔软如凝脂的屁股，还有柔软的腰肢淫荡地摇摆着迎接每一次抽送。伊万恨不得多长几只手来摩挲爱抚那具香艳的肉体，迫不及待要把它变成自己的种子的安家之地。

“那些羊还真喜欢把头蹭在你胸上。尤其那几只小的。”

伊万把脸抵在王耀温暖的胸前，在平坦的胸脯上蹭来蹭去，就像那些喜欢蜷在王耀怀里的小羊羔们做的那样。 _难怪它们总_ _要来找_ _王耀，贪恋他的温暖而不是自己母亲的奶水。_ 伊万吮吸着挺立的乳头，用牙齿夹住王耀胸前的软肉。满意地发现王耀对自己的嘴反应无比敏感，伊万充满占有欲地啜吸那颗肉珠，比对任何一个女人的胸都更恋恋不舍。嫣红、完美的圆润乳晕被印上纹身似的伊万的齿痕，不用说，他以自己的杰作为豪。

“你一定不信，当我看到它们那样做的时候心里有多妒忌。竟然碰预留给我的东西。”伊万决定从这一刻起，自己绝不会再让那几只厚颜无耻的小无赖——尤其是万尼亚——接近王耀的胸口。

王耀不出所料地染红了脸，臊得说不出反驳伊万的话来。伊万英俊的脸上露出促狭一笑，加快了抽插的速度，看着王耀那柔软的双唇从哆哆嗦嗦到放肆呻吟使他获得了极大满足。

沦陷在王耀丝绒般的紧致里，伊万已开始将自己的一部分留在王耀体内，些许前液点缀在了蠕动的苗床上。伊万的耻毛被半透明的蜜液濡湿，摩擦在王耀柔滑的屁股上，扎在王耀身上带来无数刺激。

伊万用胳膊圈住王耀纤细的双臂，呼吸着世上任何其它地方都无法复刻的让人上瘾的香气，尽管他已经深深嵌进了王耀体内，可他还需要在锁紧的臂弯中感受王耀的全部。两人欢爱的响动在广袤的原野上回荡还不够，伊万想要王耀洁白的双腿分开弯折起来，就着这个姿势操他，再从后面、从每个可行的角度操他；让王耀的嘴唇按摩他的下身，让精液涌进王耀的喉咙；在王耀骑着他的肉棍时射进王耀的身体，随着精液把王耀的肚皮顶得凸出来，他的双臀会失控地上下摇摆。伊万知道王耀怀不了孕，但他依然可以搞大他那柔软的肚子。

那幅画中背过脸的美人正在新获得的性解放中呻吟。 _他的微笑使烛火更加耀眼，让洪钟齐声鸣唱。_ _他的牧羊人关心着本该是敌人的他_ _。他的小舞伴_ _同_ _他一起在木头屋顶、在月亮和星星_ _底_ _下跳华尔兹。他的蜻蜓，他的白天鹅。他的王耀。_

伊万在王耀的另一只乳头周围纹上了齿痕。他很快就要在王耀体内撒下他的种子了，但这场性事还远不会结束。如果他们能静静地一块儿坐着直到天黑，那么他们就能用两倍的时间不停做爱。王耀是他的毁灭，但王耀也是他的救赎。越过河流与森林，伊万终于找到了一个值得他用生命保护的人。

“我听指挥官们谈论你们的土地上都有什么宝藏，可我觉得他们没一个找对了地方，起码不是最大的宝藏。谁猜得到呢？最大的宝藏就藏在这幽静的山谷里，现在就躺在我的身下。”

伊万想告诉王耀一千遍，没错，他就是任何人都拥有不了的最大的宝藏。要是王耀仍有所怀疑，他会再说第一千零一遍。“是我先找到你，所以你是我的，知道了吗？”

“可是……”王耀气喘吁吁地说道，脸上透着亮光，“是我……找到你的。”

他的精力全都消耗在了配合伊万在他涨满的内里激烈地横冲直撞上，不过王耀占了主动，抬起头把嘴唇贴在了伊万嘴上。那个吻如轻风般转瞬即逝。王耀的脑袋重新倒回草地上，他冲伊万微微一笑，眼底绽开为伊万，只为伊万一人而放大的光华。

在又一阵微风吹过之后，两人的唇在火热的拥抱中重聚，互相纠缠，誓不分离。

肠液从王耀身体里泄出，就跟穴眼潮吹了似的。身上的两个入口都被伊万侵占。伊万的舌头在他口内刮蹭，与此同时性器楔入了他那脆弱的腹部末端，王耀觉得自己要被逼疯了。虽然自己不乐意承认，可是他感到总也要不够伊万的津液，他的饥渴被它浇灭又激发；好似春天发酵的醇酒，令他头晕目眩，双颊发烫。

不光是他的脸颊，他的肚子也在发烫。伊万的雄根正带着王耀越来越趋近高潮。没有伊万的爱抚便手足无措的他任凭对方随心所欲地揉捏他的柔韧身躯。

_他怎么会害怕伊万呢？_ 最初对伊万侵犯赤身裸体的自己的恐惧爆发成了快感。他那湿透的开口再也回不到从前了，但王耀不想回到对这灭顶的欢愉懵懂无知的过去。他和伊万紧密交缠得让人觉察不出两具迥异躯体之间的差别，两者的轮廓由令他们彼此心魂相系的结拼接得天衣无缝。

“哈……啊啊……伊万……伊、伊万……嗯……”王耀试图告诉伊万，他终于体会到极乐是什么样的了，“伊万……啊、啊……啊……！”然而他除了对方的名字之外什么都叫不出来了。

极致的快感席卷了王耀两次，他达到高潮，射在了两人的胸口上，紧接着伊万就射进了他的肠子里。肉壁还在经受着伊万的耕耘与翻弄的折磨就被迸发的精液淹没。就连伊万的种子也似乎具有和他一样健硕又霸道的特点。为了争夺王耀体内最舒适的位置，精子们带着它们弯曲的尾巴挤入王耀的红肉里。

_他的肚子里怀着伊万的子孙，有_ _好_ _多……_ _好_ _多子孙。_ 王耀的体内精子满溢，而且从他体内的那根阴茎的硬度来看，这不会是他接收的最后一发。王耀半阖的眼睛对着伊万眨了眨，虹膜上的雾霭掩盖不了他对这个最接近自己家人的男人的感情。

他们躺在草地上，呼吸着彼此的温暖，肢体交错。他们无需仰望天空，他们已这样做过不知多少个日子了，现如今他们望着彼此，没有了一度存在过的屏障。

当他们的心跳平复下来之后，伊万再一次打开了王耀的双腿。

在这里，人们喜欢讲这样一个故事：在一个群山环绕的地方，在一座山清水秀的山谷中。那里居住着一位牧羊人与一位被他搭救的异国士兵。尽管一件能够证明这故事的真实性的东西都不复存在了，不过倘若你倾听那儿的风声，你就能听见直到如今他们依旧缠绵在一起。

\- 完

**Author's Note:**

> 小节标题的意思分别是 The Arrival（抵达）、Awake（苏醒）、Welcome Home（欢迎回家）、First Dance（第一支舞）、Coda（尾声）。
> 
> 译者（我）的话：既然下一次更新铁定要等到年后了，那就在这给大家拜个早年吧🙏！祝大家鼠年吉祥(●´∀｀●)


End file.
